Simply Haridi
by That one Mudkip
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots involving Hades and Viridi, along with other characters in the mix. Erm... Well, as fluffy as you can get with the Lord of the Underworld. Sure to rustle the Jimmies of all the Piridi shippers! Meaning, everyone! :D
1. Bouquets

***Sighs* What am I doing?**

**Hey guys! Mudkip here with some Haridi fluffiness! The only purpose of this is to just write some Haridi oneshots compressed into one story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Bouquets

"Hm..." Hades mumbled. "Too much... Too little... Too bright... Ugh, too pink... What to give, what to give..." In case if you haven't clued in yet, Hades was searching for a perfect gift. And whom might that gift go to? The Goddess of Nature herself, Viridi. For once, Hades was actually looking at the Earth with no plans to blast it to smithereens, searching for a gift that could possibly woo Viridi over.

"Aha! Prefect!" Hades cheered as he found the perfect materials for his gift.

* * *

"Oh Viridi!" Hades greeted in a sing-song voice, entering Viridi's domain. "My, you're looking lovely as usual!" Viridi sighed in slight annoyance.

"What do you want, Hades? I'm in the middle of rebuilding my Reset Bomb Depot," Viridi said, not even looking at Hades.

"I just wanted to bring you a gift!" Hades replied innocently. He brought out a bouquet of flowers. "Ta-da! So, do you like it?"

"A gift...?" Viridi turned around to face Hades, her voice trailing off and her eyes widening. Her face turned as red as a cherry, and not in a good way. Then she screamed so loud, Skyworld could probably hear her.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear something?" Josh asked Crystal. Crystal paused the video game she was playing and heard a faint, shrill noise off in the distance.

"Yeah..." She replied uncertainly.

"Probably just the wind," Angie shrugged casually. Crystal and Josh stared at her weirdly. "What?"

* * *

"YOU TURNED MY TROOPS INTO A BOUQUET?!" Viridi screeched. Hades's eyes widened in fake surprise.

"What?! These were your troops?" Hades asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hades! You can obviously tell that those are some of my troops!" Viridi growled.

"Meh, all of nature looks the same. You should really add something to make them stand out." That was the wrong thing to say.

"What are you saying?!" She yelled.

"But you like the gift, don't you?" Hades asked, changing the topic and holding the bouquet towards her.

"Like it?! You... You little-" She stopped herself. It wouldn't be very honorable for a Goddess to use foul language. She sighed and reluctantly took the bouquet.

"So you do like it," Hades mused.

"Who said anything about me liking it?! I don't like it at ALL! Why would you even bring me a gift in the first place?!" Viridi snapped. Hades smirked.

"Oh, I have my reasons," Hades responded mysteriously. And in a flash, he was gone, leaving Viridi standing there alone, her cheeks flushed. She shook her head and walked off to revive her troops that Hades used. She stopped and stared at the bouquet, then smiled lightly.

Maybe she would keep the bouquet as it is. It was the thought that counted, right?

**... I'm not good with fluff, am I? .-. I'm used to killing everyone in the end so... Haven't written for romance in quite a while. I got the idea of this from a picture I saw on DeviantART (It was called "Viridi x Hades...?" by Horobinota). Until I write the next one-shot (AKA never with two other fics and school starting soon), see ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Let's-All-Pick-on-Pit-Day(And a Message)

**OMG THX GUYZ 4 ALL O UR SUPORT IM SOOOOOO HAPY U LIEK HARIDI!1!11!**

**If you could not tell, ****_THAT WAS SARCASM_****.**

**Look, who said Viridi was a little girl? SHE'S A GOD FOR FRICK'S SAKE WHO KNOWS HOW OLD SHE IS.**

**I don't see any of you complaining about 40-year-old men falling in love with 20-year-old women.**

**And besides, Viridi might be OLDER than Hades because the Earth was created before the Underworld (most likely). Ever thought about that, hmmmmmm?!**

**It's understandable if you don't like Haridi. I'm (and Pitta) probably the only one here who does. I thought those two had cute interactions, which is why I ship them. If you don't ship them, don't flood the reviews with "Why is this a good ship do you know the age difference" or "Hades is a pedo".**

**No, I DON'T know their age difference and NO, Hades is not a pedo.**

**You know EXACTLY who you are.**

**Let me repeat. They. Are. Gods.**

**Gods. Are. Immortal.**

**Age. Doesn't. Matter.**

**And now here's the one-shot I managed to pull together. The main reason that I updated was to address this, but I still need something else here or this might get taken down.**

**If you feel like I'm attacking you, well boo-hoo. Next time don't attack my ships. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Let's All Pick on Pit Day

(Let's pretend Hades didn't die here 'cause this takes place after KIU)

Pit walked down the hallways of Palutena's Temple, a basket filled with ripe and delicious-looking vegetables in his arms. He hummed a happy little tune, until his foot caught something and he lost balance, tripping and falling to the ground. The basket fell and the vegetables tumbled out, and Pit groaned. Now he had to pick them all up again! He looked back to see what had tripped him.

"... Huh?" He asked, confused. He saw a thick vine wrapped around his leg. "That wasn't there a minute ago."

_"Nice one Pitty," _A smooth, nonchalant voice taunted. Pit rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hades," He mumbled flatly. "You did this, didn't you?"

_"Last time I checked, I couldn't control the magic sorcery of plants," _He answered. _"I'm just an innocent bystander."_

"So if it wasn't you, then-" A high-pitched laugh cut Pit off.

_"Ahahahaha! You should of seen the look on your face as you fell!" _Viridi snickered.

"Viridi!" Pit exclaimed.

_"What? I couldn't help myself!" _She replied, stifling a couple more giggles.

_"Never would of guessed it was you, Rosebud," _Hades responded, both amusement and sarcasm in his voice. Viridi scowled at the nickname Hades had given her (And she also despised (Then again, who likes the Hades's nicknames?))

"Pit!" A voice cried, dashing up to him. Oh great, who was it now?

"Lady Palutena?"

"Pit, what happened? And why are all the vegetables scattered on the ground?" She asked him. "Did you fall?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You shouldn't have been so careless!" She interrupted.

"It wasn't my fault! A vine-" Pit stopped himself and saw that the vine Viridi summoned had disappeared.

"Don't be so clumsy next time, OK?" Palutena sighed, confused on what Pit was talking about.

"O-Of course!" He agreed, standing up and placing the vegetables back in the basket. He huffed as he heard both Hades and Viridi laughing at him, and he guessed Palutena couldn't hear them.

"Thanks a lot," He muttered quietly to the two, but they only responded with even more laughter.

_"So, what's next, Rosebud?" _Hades asked Viridi with a smirk. She grinned slyly in mischief.

_"Hm, how about we..."_

**Yeah, this one was really short and didn't involve much Haridi, but I literally just pulled this together in an hour, while the other one actually took some thought. I apologize if anyone seems OOC.**

**Just a reminder- You can criticize my story if you think characters are OOC, you don't like the flow of it, or you think I could of done it better. But simply just making an insult to the ship itself without any criticism whatsoever is not accepted. If you don't like the ship, feel free to PM me about it and we can settle down and talk about it over tea. Just don't flat-out make some remark about it here. This is not a forum where you can talk about your opinions concerning Haridi. This is just a fic.**

**You're lucky I don't portray my emotions into my writing, which isn't easy to do.**

**I wasn't planning to update this anytime soon, but thanks to some _lovely _remarks about the ship I decided to write this.**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Bitterness and loneliness

**Hai guiz im back**

**I apologize for last time's outburst. I admit I was overreacting. But nothing's gonna make me change that summary. :3**

**The root of this idea was suggested by sonicfan1, after some consideration.**

**I feel like I'm basing this one-shot off something, lol. And I guess this is told in Hades's POV? Oh, boy.**

Bitterness of loneliness

Love. Oh, what a simple, meaningless feeling. That is, if you expected a cliche answer from me for something much more complex. One that I, Lord of the Underworld, thought to never experience. I mean, I didn't have a heart. Literally. But my thoughts were proved wrong when _she_ came.

The _dreaded _Goddess of Nature.

I didn't realize it at first. I'd tease her and call her "rosebud" and other pet names, just to get a kick out of her. Though she wasn't anything special at the time. Pretty Palutena and Pitty Pat had their own degrading names as well. They were all just equally annoying pests at the moment.

Things then... Changed. And I'm still not sure whether if it was for the better or worse. Most likely the latter. I suddenly became aware of the sudden beauty of my precious "rosebud", and I...

I fell in love with the goddess.

One could dismiss it as a meaningless crush, I suppose. But that didn't mean the feelings weren't there, no matter how well I had set up my façade. But those flowers I had given... All the misfortune I caused _just for her_. They weren't simply to amuse or irritate her. That should have given her a clue, right? That I was doing all of this to please her. To reveal my feelings without a sudden kidnapping needed in order. She was so _close_.

What happens next?

Well, let me say this.

It's such a coincidence _Pitty Pat_ was the one who had obliterated my heart.

**Oh whoops. I forgot this was supposed to be fluff. Er...**

**And I probably overdid the Hades part, right?**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
